Powerful Love
by tinkaroo09
Summary: Logan and Zoey hook up, but will a new girl break them apart?. what happens when a new guy comes into the mix? I'm no good at summaries please R&R flames accepted Chapter 5 Up
1. The Note

POWERFUL LOVE

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter One: The Note

"OMG! Dana, Nicole, wake up!" yelled Zoey.

"What time is it?" Dana asked looking at her clock, " OMG it's 7:30! I still have to take a shower!"

" I'm glad I took one last night," Nicole said smiling

" Me too," Zoey said. Dana shot them both a very ugly look and started to walk towards the door.

"At least we have Jet X's... Hey what's this?" Dana said from the door, " It has your name on it Zoey."

"What?

"Ooh Zoey got a love note."

"Shut up Nicole."

" I wonder who it's from," Dana said starting to open it. "Oh no you don't," Zoey said grabbing the note and quickly getting dressed, "I'm reading this someplace else." Grabbing her bag and leaving the room Zoey wanted to read the note someplace quiet. She took her keys form her bag and started her Jet X. Putting on her helmet she hopped no one would be in the class room. Finally getting there, she was disappointed to see half the class already there. "Darn it," she said to herself as she sat in the back of the class, her usual seat. Class never seemed to go slower, and the note in her bag was getting really inviting. Finally after what seemed like hours the class was over and she had a whole free period to do whatever she wanted, and she wanted to read the note. Rushing back to her room she was very pleased to see that neither of the other girls where there. Finally after all the anticipation she took out the note that had been tormenting her for the past two hours. With nervous fingers she opened it and read:

_Dear Zoey,_

_I wish I could tell you this in person, but I was afraid you would reject me_. _I love you Zoey. Since the first time I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you. I hope and wish you feel the same way_.

_Love Always_

_Your Secret Admirer._

"Wow," Zoey whispered. In a daze she looked back at the note and then at the clock. "Good lunch time. Now I can get food and tell Nicole, Dana, and Chase about the note," she thought as she headed out the door.


	2. The Girl He Loves

Chapter 2 : The Girl He Loves

**LOGAN, MICHAEL, AND CHASE'S ROOM**

Why did he do it? That was the question that Logan had kept asking himself. The note was true but why did he actually put it under her door? " I have to write another one. I have to keep up this secret admirer thing till im ready to tell her that it's me. Man I can't believe that it took me this long to realize that I love her. I love Zoey Brooks!" Logan thought to himself as he headed to lunch after he free period.

He was so excited that he was going to see her, even if she didn't look at him, that he didn't even notice when he ran into non other that Zoey herself. "Sorry Logan. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no, it was totally my fault," he managed to get out while fighting to the urge just to kiss her.

"Why were you running so fast anyway Zoey?

"Oh... Well I guess I can tell you," she started, " See some guy put a note under my door this morning. Here you can read it." she handed Logan the note, who pretended to read his own handwriting. Why read it? He wrote it!

"Hey Logan do you recognize the handwriting?" Zoey asked, maybe a bit to eagerly.

"Yeah I think it's Chase's, but I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him?" Logan said, hoping to buy himself some time.

" I hope no," Zoey said hesitantly.

"Really? I always thought you liked him."

"Well I do but not like that. I mean he's like my brother. Besides I like some one else," Zoey said mysteriously hoping Logan never found out that the person she liked was right in front of her.

"Well I got to go. I'm starving, plus I have to tell everyone else about the note." said Zoey running off before he could say anything. Logan just stared at her for a minute before running after her.

"Dana, Nicole, Chase! I read the note!" Zoey shouted at her friends.

"What note?" Chase asked while biting into his pizza.

"The note that was left under her door this morning," Nicole pipped up.

"So what did it say?" all tree asked at the same time.

"Well basically it said that some guy at PCA has a big, huge, enormous crush on me!" Zoey all but screamed, "and.. I ran into Logan on the way here and he looked at the note and told me that it looked like Chase's handwriting!"

"What! I wouldn't write you a love not! I like Dana! Oooops, did I just say that?" Chase said blushing deep red.

"Yes and I'm you did cause I like you back." Dana said blushing as well.

"Well will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, but we have to help Zoey first. She has a big problem here. So we will have to wait till Zoey had a boyfriend as well. And Nicole already has Micheal so she's set."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Hey guys let's invite Logan to sit with us. He looks really lonely over there doing what looks like homework." At saying this Zoey got up and walked over to Logan who had in fact been watching Zoey while writing another note. Because he was writing he didn't notice when Zoey can up to him and sat down. At first she didn't read what he was writing, but finally curiosity won her over, and she read the first line. It was a note of some kind, but when she read who it was to she squeaked just loud enough for Logan to look up. At first they just looked at each other , but Logan had to say something.

"Zoey I..." but he never got to finish because Zoey had already run off. You'd think that a guy could outrun a girl in flip flops, but Zoey was just to fast. She was in her room when the door locked before Logan had even turned the corner.

Logan could hear sobs behind the door , os he didn't even try talking to her. He just got out a sheet of paper and started writing. Before he knew it , it was 4:30. He had finished he short note hours ago, but he was determined to see Zoey. Then something hit him. He had written the note but hadn't put it under her door! Right as he was about to, he hear the door unlock. He opened the door and looked inside. He saw Zoey sitting on her bed waiting for him.

"Just come in and shut the door Logan," Zoey said coldly

"Look you're.."

"No let me talk first," Zoey said, " the reason why I ran away was because I was surprised. I hadn't expected you to be the one who sent me the note. For many reasons. One, you never really talked to me much. Two, you didn't say anything, or even flinch, when I said anything about the note. Three, the last one, simply because I like you back." she said blushing lightly. "I.. The guys that I like usually don't like me back." She stopped there and waited for her words to sink in. Logan just kinda sat there with a dazed look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't get the words out right. All that came out was a mindless dabble.

"Oh great. I profess my love to a guy and all I get is baby talk?" zoey put on a fake pout face and puppy dog eyes and looked at Logan, who had just understood what she had said.

"Yeah, yeah very funny. Now for the sake or formalities I have to ask you one question."

"And what is that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Laughing Zoey grabbed him around the neck and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know, maybe one more time, just to make sure." This time he started it, gently leaning her back on the bed, they kissed more passionately. The loving moment was broken up by four people bursting into the room.

"Logan! Zoey! What in the heck were you two doing?" Dana, Nicole, Chase, and Michael said al at once.

"Nothing," they both said, but the look on their faces and the state of their hair was enough to tell a million tales.

"So do you two go out now?" Chase asked while putting he arm around Dana.

"Yup!" Logan said while doing the same with zoey , but also giving her a little peck on the lips.

"Maybe we can all go to the movies tomorrow," Zoey suggested. Everyone agreed. Before leaving Logan had to take one last look at the girl he loved.


	3. Bad First Date

Chapter 3: Bad First Date

The next day was Saturday, and Logan was extremely excited about his date with Zoey that night. Right when he thought her name, she called his and walked into the room. Magic, he though while she sat down next to him.

"Hey!" she said kissing him.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what movie we were going to see."

"I don't know. How about AVP?"

"Sure. I'll go tell everyone."

"Wait, you better say goodbye better than that girl!" Logan said with a wide smile on his face. Know exactly what he wanted, she leaned over and kissed him, the ran off the tell te others.

"Wow! She is a great kisser," Logan whispered to himself as he continued doing his homework.

"So Zoey did you find out what movie we're going to see?" Chase asked when Zoey walked up.

"Yeah, Logan said AVP. How's that with you guys? A chorus of "fine" answered her, and she sat down. They sat in silence for a moment until someone joined them.

"Hi," Zoey said a little surprised, " my name's Zoey. Are you new here at PCA?"

"Yeah my name's Amber," she said with a bit more confidence.

"What room are you in?" Nicole asked.

"102," Amber said checking her schedule.

"Hey that's right next to us. We're in room 101. If you want we can help you out a bit," Dana offered.

"Oh! Let me introduce everyone," Zoey said looking at the confused look on Amber's face, " The guy with the bushy hair is Chase. The girl next to him is Dana. The Girl next to her is Nicole, and the guy next to her is Michael," Zoey stopped there but continued when she saw Logan coming over, "and that is Logan." When Amber saw Logan she gapped at him. Logan however made her look away by leaning Zoey's chair back and kissing her twice. Once on the lips and once on the nose.

"Hey! Loverling this is Amber, she's new here." Zoey said getting up so Logan could sit down. She had no problem whatsoever with sitting in his lap.

"Hey Amber, I'm Logan," he said leaning over to shake her hand.

"Hey Logan," Zoey whispered in his ear, "why don't we invite her to the movies with us?"

"Don't know love, wouldn't it be kinda weird to tag along with three couples to a movie?"

"Well she's new, she'll probably just watch the movie."

"Ok then," Logan whispered before rising his voice." Hey amber, do you want to come to the movies with us? We're seeing AVP." Logan said putting on his charm.

"Ok what time does it start?" amber asked.

"Seven thirty, but be ready at seven ok?" Nicole said from Michael's arms.

"Wait, just one more question," Amber said hesitantly.

"Shoot," said Chase.

"Are all you like going out?"

"I'll take this one guys,"Dana said, " Well Chase and I are. Michael and Nicole are. And Logan and Zoey are. So all we need to do is find you a guy as well." Dana said confidently.

"I've already found one, she muttered so only Logan could hear.

"Oh my gosh," Logan thought.

"Zoey come with me please," Logan whispered in her ear.

"Sure," she whispered back.

"Where are you two whispering about?" Chase asked.

"Nothing, but we're going back to my room to talk. So at 5:30 knock on the door to make sure that you don't interrupt a very important conversation. Ok?" Logan answered

"What in the world are you two going to do locked up in a room for 5 hours? Nope don't answer that, just get out of here," Dana said. Laughing the happy couple headed to Logan's room, and the perfect place to talk. When they left Amber had a weird kind of scowl on her face. Moments later she also excused herself.

When Logan and Zoey got to the room, they new exactly what they wanted to do, but Logan had to talk first.

"Hey Zoe, I think Amber had a crush on me." he said kind of uncomfortably.

"Well if she does you better not be thinking about leaving me, and I hadn't planned on talking about another girl this afternoon, but if you want to talk I'll listen. Although I had thought of something a bit more fun." she said with a mysterious smile lurking on her lips.

"What did you have in mind/" Logan asked as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Maybe a little bit of this," Zoey said kissing him.

"Mmm I like the way you think," Logan said as he continued kissing her. After a two hour make out session, they decided to watch a movie. Half way through, something hit the window.

"What the hell?" Logan said getting up. As he looked out the window his look of confusion turned to one of anger.

"Zoey I think you better take a look at this," he said going over to her and taking her hand. Pulling her to the window she looked out with a puzzled look on her face. The cause of the disruption was Amber, standing outside with a sign. The sign put a look of pure hatred on Zoey's one calm face. It said :"Logan I love you"

Looking down on Amber Logan put his arms around Zoey's waist with a look of defiance on his face.

"Who does she think she is?" Zoey said. When Amber saw Zoey she put the sign down and shot a birdie up to the window.

"That little b..." she was stopped by Logan kissing her

"Come on Zoey, I love you not her. Don't you ever think that I will leave you for her because I won't. Now it's about time for you to go get ready for our date tonight. Wear something sexy so everyone else there will be jealous of my girlfriend." Logan said drawing the curtains and following her out the room.

Zoey did exactly as she was told. She all but ran back to her room, which was empty, and pulled out a new outfit she had been dying to wear. Putting on the leather black mini and pink off-the-shoulder shirt, she thought of Logan's reaction when he saw in it. While she was doing her hair Dana and Nicole walked in.

"Dang Zoe. You look sexy!" Nicole told her while putting on her own pink tipsy skirt and white shirt.

"Yeah Logan's gonna flip out when he see's you," Dana said getting out her baby blue strapless dress.

"That was the idea," Zoey laughed continuing her makeup.

"Girls," Zoey said as they walked out the door and down the hallway, "We are drop dead gorgeous." As the girls got closer, the boys' jaws dropped lower and lower.

"Amber's meeting us there. Ok?" Chase said grabbing Dana's hand and walking in the direction of the movies. As the other two couples followed suit, Zoey voiced her worries to Logan.

"Logan I trust you," she started, " but im afraid that she will start hitting on you."

"Baby don't worry about it. If she does I will tell her to stop. Ok now enjoy yourself. This is out first date." Amber did in fact meet them there in a slinky black dress. She was obviously trying to look like a slut.

"I like your out fit better sweetie. Her's makes her look like a prostitute." Logan whispered in her ear.

"Thanks loverling, I was just thinking the same thing," Zoey whispered back. Logan played a great part and payed for everyone's ticket, which won him a kiss from Zoey and an unwanted hug from Amber. When they got in the movie Logan, Chase, and Michael all put their arms around their girlfriends. The girls were really loving the move, cause whenever they got scared they just cuddled up with their comforting boyfriends. Halfway through the movie, jsut as Zoey and Logan had started making out, Amber spoke.

"Logan can you show me where the concession stand is? I'm really hungry." she said smirking.

"That little skank!" Zoey thought. She knew that Logan would go cause he was just like that, but she swore that if he didn't come back , she was going after him.

Well after five minutes he still hadn't come back.

"That's it, I'm going after him," Zoey shouted as she ran up the isle. In fact Amber had planned on Zoey coming after him in the first place, so she positioned Logan to where he had his back to the door. He didn't see when Zoey came through eh doors and started looking for them. When she did though, Amber pulled Logan into a kiss until she was sure Zoey had saw them. Zoey being all the way back at the entrance to the theater didn't hear Logan's speech.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Amber!" Logan said after they broke apart, "you know damn well that I go out with Zoey. I love her, not you. And you better stay away form us." Logan turned to leave when he saw a shocked Zoey rooted to the spot staring at him and Amber. Before he could say a thing, she ran past him, crying her eyes out, heading back to her dorm.

"I guess your single now Logan," Amber said with a huge smile on her face.


	4. Falling Apart

Hey all of you thanks for reviewing

RyAnCoNdE- thanks for the support

FightingIllini5- maybe they will maybe they won't we will just have to wait and see

if I forgot anyone plz tell me. Love yall

Jess

Disclaimer I don't own anything at all, except Amber.

Chapter 4: Falling Apart.

**(Zoey's POV) **

My boyfriend just kissed Amber! Well if she wants him then she can have him. I knew that she was going to split us up. Logan didn't want to hear it. I told him she would start hitting on him, but no he didn't listen, and then he kissed her!

**(Regular POV)**

Logan was stunned when Zoey ran past him. After saying his piece to Amber he ran after her. IT had started to rain while they were in the movies, and even through the rain Logan could see his beloved Zoey. Her pink shirt was standing out like a light. She was pretty fast, but he was still faster, plus she was tired. He caught her in the girl's lounge.

"Zoey listen to me!" he shouted frantically.

"No! You kissed her how could you kiss her?" Zoey was babbling , trying to get out of Logan's muscular arms. Know just the way, she delivered a menacing kick to groin. In shock Logan let go of her and fell to the floor.

"Why don't you get your precious Amber to kiss them for you? I'm sure she'd be all to happy to oblige." Zoey said before kicking him once more and running up to her room.

"ZOEY!" Logan screamed in vain, she was already gone.

Later In Logan's Room

"Dang she can kick really hard," exclaimed Logan as he iced his injured extremities.

"Serves you right man," Chase said from the mini-fridge.

"Yeah man, you really hurt her," Michael said from behind his book.

"I didn't kiss Amber, Amber kissed me!" Logan shouted, "I...,"Logan shut up when someone knocked on the door. Trying not to hope for it to be Zoey, he opened it. When he did, it was the very last person that he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here Amber?" he asked through clenched teach.

"I wanted to see if you had stopped crying over that little girl. Im the girl you want. Im the one you need. Why can't you see that?" Amber asked with fake pain in her eyes.

"Look Amber, I was going out with Zoey because I lover her. Your pathetic excuse for a kiss doesn't change that. My love will last forever." Logan said with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Ok Logan, I give up. Even though the girl who threw away your heart still has your love, I will not stop. I will hunt you down every day and keep trying to get you to see that I am the girl for you. When you realize that call me," Amber said forcing a piece of paper in Logan's hands.

"Get out Amber!" Logan shouted, shutting the door. He fell on his bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Be fore falling asleep he said this.

"How did my life fall apart?


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: After Effects

disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except original characters.

Thanks all my reviewers: thanks twinkleestar, thanks chaseandzoey im glad you like it. Chris I hope you like this chapter.

**Amber's POV**

I wish Zoey could have seen her face when I kissed him, other than the kiss, that was the best bit. in a few days Logan will be mine. Like I told him earlier, I won't stop. And as for pathetic kisses, he hasn't seen anything yet. I will kiss him again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. But tomorrow I kiss him like he's never been kissed before. What he doesn't know is that when I set my mind on something, I _always_ get it. I might just have to teach him a lesson.

**Regular POV**

Room 101

Both Dana and Nicole had been filled in about the last night's activities. They, like Zoey, despised what Logan had did, but they hated Amber even more. When Dana heard about it, she freaked out.

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE HOE!" she screamed plenty loud enough for Amber to hear it through the wall. All three girls had forgotten that Amber was right next door, so when Amber knocked on the door, it was all Zoey and Nicole could do to keep Dana off the short little red head.

"What the hell do you want? You not welcome in our room or in PCA, so pack up and go back to the freaking hell dimension that you obviously came from," Zoey said trying very hard to retain self-control.

"Well I heard Dana's little proclamation, and I decided to come over and tell you _little_ girls about handling guys," Amber said, helping herself to a Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper from their mini fridge, "See when I want something, or someone, I always get it. And now I want Logan." she finished off smirking.

"Well you can have him," Zoey said as she heard the three boys coming down the hall way, "I don't love him anymore," she said loud enough for anyone in the hallway to hear.

"Ok well since we agree that Logan is mine now, I don't want you talking to him, or even looking at him. You can't even think about him." Amber said as she started to leave. She was stopped by three 14 year old guys standing in the door way.

"Ok, one Amber, I am not now, nor have I ever been , nor will I ever be 'yours'. Two, I don't love you, I will never love you. It's time you stopped getting everything you want, cause I assure you , you will not get me." Logan said while staring the whole time at Zoey. He had hoped she would look back at him, but she had buried her face in pillows.

"Ok, you two have both said your pieces, and now it's my turn," ZOey started, " The whole time that I've been at PCA I have loved Logan. Two days ago I learned that he loved me back, and last night I had my heart torn out. You want to know why? I saw him kissing another girl, but cheating on me wasn't enough for Logan, he had to kiss the girl whom he had earlier promised would not break us up. Now that's called hypocrisy isn't it? So Amber, you can have Logan if you want him. I could really care less. Logan I don't want to talk to for a long long time. Except for classes don't make any contact with me. You betrayed me in the worst way, and it will take a long time to make me trust you again, maybe never," Zoey had to stop, she was shaking so bad that she had to sit down for fear of falling. Logan was just staring at her with this freaky sort of shocked look on his face.

"Now everybody except Dana and Nicole GET OUT," Zoey screamed pointing at the door. Everybody headed towards their own dorms except Logan, who just looked at the closed door, and sat down next to it to listen.

Inside Zoey was calming down.

"Zoey did you mean that?" Nicole asked getting in bed.

"No Nicole. I will not talk to him, but I can't give up my love for him. I will always love him," Zoey said before falling asleep. Outside, Logan skipped happily back to his room.

'She still loves me! Now all I have to do is get her back,' Logan thought as he slipped into a happy slumber.

Zoey hadn't known that Logan had been outside the door, so when he showed up immensely happy in 1st period, she got curious. Instead of asking him, she asked her biology partner, Chase.

"Hey Chase, what's up with Logan? He was so bummed last night when he left, and now he's all happy. He got a new girlfriend didn't he? I knew he would, but not this soon," Zoey whispered to her best friend.

"Whoa, Zoey calm down, he doesn't have another girlfriend. He's happy because he heard you say that you still love him."

"OMG he heard that? Now he's gonna be trying to get me back, and I don't' wanna go out with him again. I love him too much to get my heart broken for a second time." Zoey said putting her head on the table.

At lunch, Zoey sat with Dana and Nicole like she always did.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" Nicole asked when she sat down.

"Nutting you?"

"Same old same old," Nicole replied

"How are you dealing with the Logan thing? I mean he hasn't tried tog et you back has he?" Chase asked. Zoey however, hadn't been listening. She had been staring at Logan, who had been staring right back at her.

'Maybe Amber did force him to kiss her just so I would break up with him,' Zoey thought, still staring.

'Maybe she's thinking about taking me back,' Logan thought as he kept eye contact with his former girlfriend. Because of Logan's vegetative state, he didn't notice when Amber sat down next to him. Zoey however did notice that sudden change in scenery. Breaking the staring contest that had somehow formed between the former couple, Zoey got up and left. Everyone at her table had seen who she was staring at and had tried many times to call her back to the real world. When she left, however, they were surprised ,yet, they didn't follow. Logan however was about to run after her for the third time that week, when someone else's lips met his. He tried to see who was kissing him, but he could only see that girl's closed eyes. Her mouth opened, and with instinct, so did his. Zoey, who had only gone just passed Logan's table was shocked. Even though Logan couldn't see who was kissing him, she could. As Amber's kiss got more and more passionate, Logan broke away. Finally seeing who had kissed him, Logan got up so quickly that he knocked over his chair and ran right into Zoey.

"Was that kiss less pathetic Logan?" Amber asked quickly. Logan was about to say no when someone tapped on him shoulder.

"This is for all the pain you've caused me you stupid bitch!" Zoey half screamed in his face. The confused look on his face was wiped away with a right hook from and enraged Zoey.

"And if you wanna get the same special treatment Amber, just mess with me. You'll find out that when im mad I tend to hit the people that im mad at," Zoey said. Amber was still in shock form seeing a big guy like Logan be knocked out by little Zoey. When Zoey reached over and took Logan's water bottle, everyone watching thought she was going to walk off with it. Zoey had other plans, unscrewing the cap she poured it all out in Logan's face. Logan woke up in time to see a pissed off Zoey walk off. The rest of the people on the patio just stared at Logan, who was still wondering how Zoey had hit him that hard. Finally he gave up and walked back to his room to ice his incredibly sore jaw.

'I have to remember not to piss her off again,' Logan thought, 'she can punch and kick really hard.'

When Logan got to his room, it was not empty like he thought it would be.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked the man in the suit.

"I am your parents attorney Mr. Reese."

"Why are you here?" Logan asked getting worried.

"Because your parents dies in a house fire a week ago," said the attorney. Whatever Logan had expected, it wasn't that. In a very um-manly manner even Michael Jackson would be ashamed of, Logan cried out and fainted.

I hope you liked the chapter. Plz review. To all of you crazy and demented Michael Jackson fans, sorry I don't like him deal with it.


	6. Bad news, Good news

Ok short shout outs, then on with the story,

Chris3137- thanks for all the encouragement, and ideas

jay-lo- thanks for reviewing

Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis- thanks for the review and read on to get your answers

if I missed ne one then im sorry. Ah yes a disclaimer before I start, how's this

I don't own nuttin, except for OC's that is. LOL I like that. KEEP READING!

Chapter 6: Not So Nice News

The attorney, who's name happened to be Mr. Smith, was mildly surprised when the boy in the door dropped in a dead faint. He half expected to see a midget with a silenced pistol standing behind him. But in the place of the midget was a very pretty blonde girl, who looked like she also was about to faint.

"What did you do to him!" she asked , checking his pulse.

"Nothing, I merely told him some private information." Mr. Smith said regaining his posture, "I would have expected a better reaction from a 14 year old boy." (A/N is that how old Logan is in the show?)

"Help me get him to the bed. He his head on the way down," Zoey said in a unsuccessful attempt to hide her concern.

"What are you? His girlfriend or something?" Smith asked with a smile.

"Try ex-girlfriend, he left me for another girl." Zoey stated simply with pain in her voice.

"So do you still love him?" Smith asked as he noticed the boy was awake and listening.

"Yes, very much." Zoey said with even more pain in her now shaky voice. Zoey had been sitting right next to the supposedly unconscious Logan, so when he sat up she was kinda knocked to the floor.

"You DO still love me! I knew it!" Logan shouted, not noticing that he had thrown her to the floor. When Zoey spoke, her voice was shaky and full of fear and pain.

"Yes, I still love you. I have loved since we first met, and I will always love you. I just don't want to be hurt again," Zoey said as she stood up, " and Mr. Smith, next time that you tell someone that their parents have just died, make sure that they are sitting down. You had the same problem with me."

" Ah, yes I remember, how are your foster parents?"

"They're nice, but they're not Mom and Dad." As the two kept talking, Logan began to comprehend two things. One: that his parents were dead, and two, that Zoey's parents were dead.

'Her parents dies too? My mom and dad are dead! Maybe she can help me deal.' all these thoughts ran through Logan's mind as he watched the petite blonde leave his rom.

Since it was only lunch time when Mr. Smith told Logan about his parents, he decided to skip the rest of his classes. He did, however, want to meet Zoey, to talk about something. So as 3:00 got closer, Logan fixed himself up and left his room. As she walked out of the classroom, Logan called her name.

"Zoey! Wait up."

"Oh... hey Logan," Zoey answered quietly.

"Your talking to me now?"

"Yeah, im still mad, but I'll talk to you."

"Cool, I guess... Listen, did I hear you right earlier? Did your parents die as well?"

"Yeah, a year ago in a car wreck," Zoey was about to continue, but had to stop to wipe that tears that had fast appeared in her baby blue eyes, " but Logan I don't really want to tla about it right now. Logan just watched in amazement as the girl he thought of as beautiful, strong, and somewhat invincible, broke down in quiet tears.

Zoey walked back to her room. She was trying to hold back the tears, but they just kept coming. Taking out a small photo book, she lay on her bed, and flipped through the pages. Baby pictures of her and her brother passed before her eyes. Finally coming to a picture of her parents, she looked at them for what seemed like hours. Never blinking as she remembered how hard it was for her to get over the fact that they were really gone.

"I'm gonna have to help Logan with this. He is going to be sooo disoriented in the morning. I'm only gonna help him if he asks though. Im still mad at him. Kinda, sorta, not really, but still. I mean he did do all that stuff that he did to me really hurt." Zoey said out loud to herself as she hid the photo book back under her mattress.

"You have a point there Zoey." Nicole said from the doorway.

"Yeah he was big old slime ball, but I mean you did hit him, and what are you gonna be helping him with if he asks you to?" Dana asked as she walked in after Nicole.

"Let me tell you..." Zoey said as she started on the whole long story of what had happened.

In Logan's room he just happened to be telling the same tale. He was handling it quite well under the circumstances. Chase and Michael were speechless, they couldn't believe that it had happened to Logan.

"Logan I am sooo sorry,"Chase said looking at a stunned Michael.

"How did it happen?" Michael asked from his vegetative state.

"House fire," Logan muttered, "the weirdest thing happened though. After I fainted, Mr. Smith said that Zoey was standing right behind me. I don't know why she was there, probably to hit me again, which by the way hurts really bad. But anyways, she was there, and she told off Mr. Smith for making me faint! Well I woke up right after they put me on the bed, but I didn't open my eyes cause Zoey was talking. Mr. Smith asked Zoey something and she said no, and then he saw I was awake and asked her if she loved me and guess what she said!" Logan stopped there for a minute, just to see the look on their faces before he told them. Before letting them speak he continued.

"She said YES! I can't believe she still loves me! I mean she said it before, but I didn't believe it." Logan screamed at Chase and the vegetable that used to be Michael. When Logan screamed however, Michael was so started that he jumped up and hit his head on the top bunk.

"Owww!" He yelled getting up to get an ice pack .

"Then why wont she go out with you again?" Chase asked with a look of amusement on his face from Michael's actions.

"She said that she didn't want to get hurt again. I mean I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know I was until she ran past me. Until Amber leaves PCA, Zoey will always have that fear." Logan said in disdain.

"Then we just have to get rid of Amber." Chase said with an evil smile on his face.

In Zoey's room, Nicole and Dana were just finished with hearing Zoey's story. Neither girl spoke and both had deep feelings of pity for Zoey.

"So he knows you like him. Is that so bad?" Nicole asked.

"No, I mean, I want him to know, I just don't want Amber to know. If I start going out with Logan again I will always have this nagging fear in the back of my head saying, 'this is wrong! He's gonna cheat again!', I couldn't stand that." Zoey said with the now familiar sense of pain in her voice.

"Then all we have to do is get rid of Amber, and your home free to get back with your boy! Don't you just love me?" Dana said with the same evil smile on her face as Chase had just minutes before.

(**A/N)** Don't you just love cliffhangers? There's really no point in making suggestions for the next chapter because I already have it written. I just don't have time to type it out. A preview though:

"Settle down class, we have a new student today." Ms. Smetley said as the bell rang.

'Not another one!' Logan thought to himself.

"Everyone, this is David Hall. He's transferring to us from Ft. Rucker, Alabama.."

I think I'll just leave you there shall I? Read and review! You guys know the drill.


	7. SomeOne New

Chapter 7 - Someone New

In the morning, Zoey got up way earlier then she usually did. Like two hours earlier. She was glad she had taken a shower the night before, because five o'clock was just way to early As she got dressed and did her makeup for the day, she was kinda glad that she woke as early as she did, finally she would get to watch cartoons in peace! (A/N never interrupt a blonde and her cartoons. It won't be pretty!). She thought about her schedule for the day as she walked down the stairs. It was Tuesday, so she had language first, then home ec, lunch, and History last. (A/n they have different classes every other day, so on Monday three classes, Tuesday three different classes, Wednesday is the same as Monday, Thursday is the same as Tuesday, and on Friday they have all four core classes, math science history language, and a free period ). When she got down to the lounge, she wasn't surprised to see Logan waiting for her. He had gotten no sleep, he had been up all night going through picture albums and trying with no success to fight the truth. The only person he knew who could really help her was, well, Zoey.

"Zoey can I talk to you for a while?" Logan asked tentatively.

"Well I can't say I wasn't expecting this Logan, but to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting it this soon. I seriously thought that you would try to lock it all inside and distance yourself from all civilization." Zoey added with the smallest trace of a smirk.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because it's what I did, and you're a lot like me. It was one of the reasons why I liked you all this time."

"Look can we get some food and talk before language?" Logan asked as he looked for the all to familiar look of pure hate that he had been seeing on Zoey's face a lot now.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go to the caf. I'm not sure if they open this early though." Zoey said.

"They do. I usually go by there around this time to get away from the endless crowds of girls trying to get my number," Logan said with the same conceded smirk that would have been seen 24/7 before this whole drama-fest. Zoey however just smiled.

'He's gonna be just fine. If he's getting back to being a jerk this fast then he will have no problem accepting what happened and trying to learn from it. Or else make it into a pick-up line for sympathetic girls.' Zoey thought as she walked to the cafeteria.

When they got there, they, or shall I say zoey, was shocked by how empty the place was. Usually it's got half the campus swarming through it's doors. They got their food and just started talking. They grew back into the comfort that they had previously had around each other. When the alarm on Zoey's cell phone rang both of them jumped. They had been sitting on a bench on the patio just looking at the ocean. Logan had gotten over most of his problem within the first hour and neither of them had the heart to disrupt that silence and beauty of the moment.

"Damn! We have to get to class." Logan said as he remembered why Zoey had set the alarm.

"It's not that bad. Ms. Smetley's handing out the parts for the play. Don't you remember? We're doing Romeo and Juliet?" Zoey asked impatiently, "Well whatev, you can stay and sit but you might was to come and see what your part is, cause I heard that people that aren't there when she gives out the parts get's to be a really foul part. Like a horse."

"Well then I guess I'll come." Logan stood up and stretched.

"No wait! Stay. I want to see you as a horse!" Zoey said backing up.

"Why you little..." all of a sudden Logan ran at Zoey. As if she was psychic or something, Zoey had already sprinted up the stairs and into the classroom.

About half-way there Logan caught her and they both went tumbling down the corridor laughing and screaming. Most of the class was there when they arrived, but the class had not started.

"Zoey! Zoey! Guess what! I can't believe it! You are soo lucky..." Nicole started babbling as soon as she saw the short blonde girl.

"Nicole! Just say it! Why am I lucky? Why are you soo hyper? And who is that hot guy in the front row?" Zoey said the last part in a whisper. There was indeed a new boy in the front row, he was just talking to Glenn like he had been there the whole year. But anyone that paid attention to anything other then what was going on in class would know that he was new.

"You are lucky because you got the lead in the play! You are the new Juliet! And just guess who's your Romeo?" Nicole paused for effect.

'Please say me! Please say me!' Logan thought desperately as he hoped for what he wanted more in the world.

"WHO! WHO! WHO!" Zoey said who was getting just as hyper as Nicole was, except on maybe a lower scale.

"The hot guy in the front row! You always get the hot guys. First Logan, and now him. How do you do it girl?" Nicole asked with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Wait did you just call Logan hot?" Michael asked as he came up and wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist.

"I was just trying to make my point sweety, you know I love you and you only," Nicole said as she kissed him, " Now that that's cleared up, what part did you get Logan? Im the nurse."

Logan walked to his desk not really wanting to see his part since he knew it wasn't Romeo.

"Main Backstage Crewman. I guess I got it since im probably stronger then anyone else in here." Logan said in disdain.

"That's probably it Logan. Think of it this way, if you aren't there then the play won't even happen. You are the main person Logan." Michael said trying his best to cheer his friend up. He knew exactly why he was sad all of a sudden.

"Class settle down!" Ms. Smetley Said as the bell rang, "Today we have a new student."

'Not another one,' Logan couldn't help thinking.

"Everyone this is David Hall," Ms. Smetley said with a smile on her face. David got up and waved briefly then sat back down. Suddenly Ms. Smetley noticed that Zoey was still standing.

"Zoey! Why aren't you sitting down?"

"Because new boy here's sitting in her seat." Logan said rather rudely before she could speak.

"Well... um... Zoey you and David can go find Mr. G and ask for another desk then. Those desks are heavy and you'll need someone to carry it for you. While your out there why don't you just take the period off and show him the campus? I already volunteered you to be his guide. Here's a pass for both of you," she said scribbling on a piece of paper, " and don't forget to show him the student lounge." Ms Smetley finished up with a smirk, she loved playing match maker, especially since they were going to have to kiss for the play anyway.

As Zoey was talking to Mr. G about sending a desk to room 601, David couldn't help but notice how cute she was. And the southern accent just added on top of things. In Alabama, all the girls had cute southern accent, but this girl was unlike any of them. She was as beautiful as a flower, and as sweet as the flower's scent.

"So what's your next class?" Zoey asked after they left the custodian's office.

"Um... Home Economics, with Ms. Dees." he said after consulting his schedule. Gently reaching over his arm, Zoey took his schedule and if you looked closely enough you could see her baby blue eyes moving up and down as she read the paper.

"Strange, you have every class with me... do you think they did that on purpose?" she asked with a strange smile on her face. Somewhere in between confused and happy.

"I don't know but I'm glad that they did." David said with a little bit of a blush creeping it's way onto his face.

"Why is that?" Zoey asked with a bit more of the same colour on her face. Both of them had been instantly drawn to each other form the first moment, and they knew it. Now all they had to do was accept it.

"Because you seem really sweet and nice, and your really pretty. I mean can you imagine me walking around with that Amber girl that Ms. Smetley tried to pair me up with? You know Amber originally had your part in the play but then when she came into class she looked like the kind of girl who would yell at me if I made on mistake. Plus she didn't look half as good as you." he added as he saw the look of pure hatred on her face, " Did something happen between you and her?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as they finished up the tour of the campus and sat down in the lounge.

"Well we can talk about it later if you want to. You shouldn't keep feelings inside of you like that, it can end up breaking you down inside. Trust me I know." he said with a slight little frown. Right as Zoey was about answer the bell rang and they had to get to biology.

"We got to go." she said with a sad voice. Almost like she wanted to talk. David picked that up and answered.

"No we don't, it's my first day and I don't think that the teachers are gonna miss me. I'm not even on their lists yet, and you are like the smartest girl in the grade aren't you?" he asked, "well then why don't we got back to my dorm and talk about this till next period. I mean biology is boring anyway." he finished with a smirk almost identical to Logan's, and since Logan's smirk was what made her do anything, she accepted the offer not knowing what was gonna happen, but she could feel it was going to be big.

"Ok, but when the bell rings, you better be in World History or it's my butt on the line!" she said with a smile. As they walked down the hallway a bunch of seniors came from the other direction, knowing that usually seniors like to take up the whole hallway, David moved. Zoey didn't. Right before the seniors pushed her out of the way, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a safe distance from them. After they left, though, one of his arms stayed around her waist guiding her to his room. Aware of the strong arm around her waist, Zoey was uncomfortable, only for the fact that she didn't know him. Really having his arm there reminded her of being with Logan, and that just made her want to cry.

As the reached the dorm room, David opened it and revealed an extremely clean room. Just as Zoey was about to ask how he kept it immaculate, she remembered that he just got here and hadn't had a chance to make it as messy as a respectable guy's room should be.

"Why don't we sit on the couch." he said when he had closed the door, "do you want anything to drink or eat? I think we have lunch after this period right?" he said looking at the packet the dean had given him.

"Yeah, after that we go straight to geometry." she said setting her bag down and looking around the room. Giving her a coke and sitting down, David looked at her and asked a simple question.

"Are you gonna talk?" it took a while but Zoey finally spilled. She told him about the play and how Logan asked her out. She emptied herself of all the feelings and pain that she had been experiencing. When she got to the part of her parents she tried to run, but in her weakened state of crying she didn't get two steps before falling. Gently, David picked her up and carried her back to the couch.

"Thank you," she managed to get out before she fell into a sleep that had been waiting to consume her. David had every intention to leave her there and go to his next class, and he did leave, but he planed on coming back to wake her up for lunch. Before he left, he sat on his heels in front of the sleeping angel, and said just a few meaningful words.

"Zoey, I think I love you."

(A/N) well I know that it took me longer then had planed on getting this chapter up, and I know not many of you will remember it, but here it is. Chapter 7 FINALLY! Now I only have one thank you to make

Chris: thanks for supporting me on my first fanfic and thanks for liking my ideas on yours. Much love Jess

and to all the rest of you out there in cyber space, if you reviewed my story then review again plz and thank you. Love to all of you and I would give a preview, but I am pressed on time. L8erz


End file.
